Right plus Left equals Happiness
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: A song-fic challenge i challenged myself to! Just a bunch of Rin x Len drabbles. R&R :0)
1. Overwhelmed

I'm really dizzy, the entire world is spinning, rapidly switching directions. I feel like I'm floating, like I'm higher than anyone else on earth. The whole world seems to be in awe of this one moment.

"Man, you're a good kisser!" I laugh ruffling Rin's hair. She smiles at me, her azure eyes sparkling with amusement. "I honestly don't know where I would be without you." I smile as I hug her, nuzzling her soft, milk-gold hair. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm so glad I married you."

"Someone's feeling sentimental." She chuckles.

"Way to ruin the moment Rin!" we both burst into laughter.

* * *

I`m giving myself a song challenge! I have to write Rin x Len drabbles based off the choruses of songs for a week. Today`s is Overwhelmed by Tim McMorris (Which i actually found on a John x Vriska video)

Welp, sea you soon! (Fish pun!)

-CronaxMakaFTW


	2. Blue

His eyes are the most beautiful blue I've ever seen. Like the sky mixed with sea. They're a deep cobalt that you just get lost in, and not worry about anything else. You can drown in his hypnotic gaze, his eyes never leaving yours. But if course, I won't let anyone else look at his eyes like I do. He's mine, and I'm his, so I can stare into his eyes all I want.

"Rin, you're staring at me again." He smiles

"Sorry Len." I murmur, nuzzling his chest.

* * *

The song for this chapter is Blue Lips, by Regina Spektor.

Each chapter will switch POVs. last one was Len`s and this one is Rin`s


	3. Fairytale

She's so amazing, she's almost a fairytale. It's unreal how pretty she is, from her beautiful milk-gold hair, her bright azure eyes, to her dazzling smile. She's mine and I'm hers, so only I can gaze upon her beauty like this. Even though we fight a lot, it seems every night we fall in love again. It's an odd relationship, full fights, and making up. It can be hurtful at times, but I still love her with all of my heart.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Len."

"It's ok," I wrap my arms around her "I forgive you."

* * *

This song is Fairytale, by Alexander Rybak.


	4. T-shirt

No one cares. No one notices me. I'm just like a flower, the world wouldn't be different without me. They don't even notice what I'm wearing. A dark red, ripped t-shirt that has "I hate myself" Written in bolded letters.

They won't care...

As I start to leave, I feel someone grab my shirt, pulling me back and into a hug.

"Rin..." a familiarly girlish boy voice trembles. "Don't go, I need you. Your amazing." his voice cracks.

* * *

The song is No One Notices Your Brand New T-Shirt, by Mari and Raymond.


	5. Waltz

I smile, what's most likely the biggest smile I've had, as I dance around the room with the most amazing girl.

Her name is Rin. She has shoulder length blonde hair, sparkling azure eyes, and the most beautiful smile.

The two of us are in an old dance room, in our friend Kaito's house, messily waltzing to cheesy love songs.

"Who knew falling flat on my face on the first day junior high could get me this far!" I laugh, twirling her around.

"Who knew helping someone up on the first day of junior high could get me this far." She sighs, with a hint of mockery in her voice. WE both laugh, continuing our dance.

Unbeknownst to the both of us, Kaito and his boyfriend, Gakupo, had been filming us the entire time.

* * *

Lyrics had to be removed, but the song in this one is Baby It's Fact, by Hellogoodbye.

Gakupo and Kaito used Yaoi Interruption! It's super effective!


	6. Do You Ever Shut Up!

God he's so loud. I slap a hand over his mouth

"Jesus Len, do you ever shut up?!" I growl, frustrated. "It's always I this and Me that!" I take my hand away, letting him yabber on and on.

"God Rin, why do you hate me so much, I thought we were dating?" he whines.

"Well, if you wanna break up..." I trail off, smirking.

"No!" he blurts out, slapping a hand over his mouth, blushing

"Just shut up and kiss me." I laugh, grabbing his shirt collar and smashing my lips onto his.

* * *

This song is Shut Up And Kiss Me, by Orianthi (i think...)


	7. I'm No Good For You!

"You know Rin, you shouldn't be around me, I'm no good for you." I sigh patting her head. "I'm more of a love killer than anything, and I don't want to break_ you_" I try to reason with her, to no avail, as she only leans onto to me more. "God, you're so stubborn." I mutter angrily, stroking her hair. "Stay if you want, but be careful around me."

"I know..." she yawns, nuzzling into me. I blush a little, no one's ever done that to me before... and I kinda like it.

* * *

Killer, by The Ready Set

I actually had most of this typed before school, but i did't finish it when i got back, because i got a needle in each arm, and our vice principal made us take out and set up 300 chairs, watch grade 3 and 4s awkwardly recite poetry and then put away said chairs. Combine that with a boring as hell science period, and every door i opened slamming into my shoulder and you get a really crappy day.


End file.
